


I Want To Know Your Plans

by Lynn1998



Series: Say Anything [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also major dirty talking, M/M, Modern AU, Smut and Fluff, mormon keith, phone sex hotline lance, some serious feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith is now in college, and sneaks off the Lance’s college without his (strict) parents knowing.





	I Want To Know Your Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in general for a while so sorry if there are some awkward parts?

Message: _I’m gonna be home this weekend_

Send.

 

     Keith sighed as he briefly scrolled through his previous messages with Lance. It was cold outside, and all he wanted was to be back in his dorm alone and under a blanket. Well, what he _really_ wanted was to be with Lance again. Wrapped up in his love, and safe in his bed. Warm, hot breath, and dripping words that made him melt whenever Lance uttered them in his ears. The last time he saw Lance was at the train station. Their last touch was their hands, and before that their lips. It was hard to let go, but they had to.

 

Lance: _do your parents know you’re coming home?_

 

Keith smirked at his screen.

 

Message: _no_

Send.

 

“Hey, Keith!” He looked over at the girl stumbling out from what looked like a dorm party. He recognized her from his physics class.

“Cassie,” he acknowledged. She giggled, jostling her red cup and spilling some foul smelling liquid on the lawn.

“Where you going? You headed to your dorm?” She asked. Keith nodded.

“I’m going home tomorrow, and my train is pretty early,” he said. Cassie pouted.

“Aw, so no party for you?” She asked closing her eyes briefly. The alcohol must be making her tired now…

“You know I don’t like alcohol anyways,” Keith replied. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

“Yeah yeah. Only 19 and Mormon,” she nodded. Keith nodded back, and started to leave, thinking the conversation was finally over. Cassie stumbled and grabbed his arms, spilling her drink even more. “Call me when you’re 21 though! We’ll have lots of fun,” she smiled and bit her lip. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Uh…”

“We could have some fun right now…the party won’t miss me for too long,” she murmured and tried to get closer. Keith leaned away from her, entirely grossed out by the smell of beer in her breath.

“Sorry, but I’m not interested,” he replied. Cassie frowned, and then pouted again.

“Aw, c’mon…I’ve always wanted to fool around with a Mormon boy,” she cooed. Keith stepped away and held his arm out to keep distance between them.

“I doubt it would be that exciting for you,” he told her.

“No no! I think it’s really cute that you’re a virgin,” she blurted. Keith paused for a moment.

“Uh…”

“I mean, it’s always been a fantasy of mine to be in control and teach a boy who’s ready to become a man, Y’know?” She tried to come closer again, but Keith just stepped away again.

“I’m…not a virgin,” he confessed. Cassie blinked at him, and then her eyes widened.

“Wait…you…”

“Yes, I’ve had sex before,” he admitted starting to turn red. He was already pink from the cold, but thinking of Lance warmed him up.

“Who? Do you have a girlfriend? When? How did you do it? What?” She asked. Keith took another step back and smiled a little.

“There’s…definitely someone…” he replied and then turned around.

     Keith walked away from Cassie and the party, and smiled when she called after him. She was probably too drunk to chase after him, so he strolled to the next building over. When he got up to his floor he check his phone again. He smiled wider as he read Lance’s message, and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

 

Lance: _good. Can’t wait to see you again <3_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey there, stranger,” Lance leaned against his doorway with his arms crossed. Keith stood in front of him with his backpack and a way too excited grin.

“Do you know where the nearest gas station is? I think I’m lost,” Keith replied. Lance chuckled and opened his door more.

“I’ve got all the fuel you need here, baby,” he said and turned around to walk to his tiny kitchen. Keith walked in too and closed the door behind him.

“No welcome back kiss?” Keith asked. Lance gave him a flirty look over his shoulder and returned to his cooking.

“Boxed mac and cheese is more important right now,” he claimed. Keith set down his backpack and shrugged off his coat.

“Is it, now?” He asked and came up behind the tan boy. His arms wrapped around Lance’s skinny waist, and his lips pressed to his warm neck. Lance took a deep breath and relaxed in Keith’s arms.

“If I don’t pay attention to it, the milk will burn,” Lance replied.

“How about I take you out and get some real food,” Keith proposed. Lance sighed.

“But I just finished.”

“Pack it up and put it in your fridge. We’ll have it tonight,” Keith told him. Lance turned off the stove and pulled out one of his Tupperware containers.

“You better be having _me_ tonight,” Lance murmured. Keith kissed his neck again, and then helped pack up the mac and cheese.

“Of course,” Keith replied and kissed Lance’s cheek as he closed the lid. The tan man turned red and grabbed the container.

“C’mon. I want a burger.”

 

* * *

 

     Keith watched Lance as he heated up the mac and cheese from earlier. He had ditched his pants the moment they got back to his dorm. Holiday music was coming from Lance’s phone, and Keith swore those legs got longer every time he saw them. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb against the neck of his Coke bottle, and let his eyes soak up the sight he had missed so much the past two weeks.

“Want anything special with your mac and cheese?” Lance asked. He smiled when he looked over and noticed the direction of Keith’s gaze.

“I’m fine with just mac and cheese,” he murmured without looking away. The taller leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

“Enjoying the view?” He spoke softly. Keith finally looked up at his face again and couldn’t hide his blush as he smiled.

“You’re definitely a sight for sore eyes,” he responded. Lance chuckled and approached Keith on his bed.

“And you’re definitely a sight I’ve been missing,” he hummed and started to crawl on the mattress. Keith bit his lip and watched as Lance got closer. His body moved gracefully, his back slightly arched, and his eyes locked on Keith.

“Pictures dont do you justice,” Keith said. Lance smiled and stopped in the middle of the mattress to take off his shirt.

“Is that so?” He huffed after he fixed his hair. Keith set his bottle down on the night stand, and sat up from the wall. Before Lance could move any closer to him, Keith had him pinned to the mattress.

“Yeah,” he breathed and brushed his lips against tan skin. Lance let Keith settle between his legs, and immediately tried to tug off his sweater.

“So many clothes,” he sighed as Keith kissed his neck. His shirt and sweater were stuck under his armpits because he was too stubborn to pull away for even a second. Nails dragged lightly down Keith’s back, and he finally pulled away to let Lance strip him.

“I’ve missed you,” Keith said and cradled Lance’s cheek. The other young man smile up at him and nuzzled against his hand.

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied.

     Then Keith leaned down and finally kissed him on the lips. The emotion that ran through him once they kissed was overwhelming. Lance was finally right here in front of him, and he didn’t have to worry about coming home before it got too dark. He didn’t have to worry about his mother texting him to spend time with her and his father. No nagging feeling that he shouldn’t be doing this. No threat to take away his car, his money, and his tuition. He didn’t even feel guilt for lying to his parents about his location. All he cared about was the warmth and the tenderness in Lance’s lips, and the heart beating so fast in his chest.

     Hands quickly found their way to the front of Keith’s pants. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that what he was doing was, in some sense, sinful. Now it was like a rush. Like jumping off a cliff, or robbing a bank. So when Lance shoved his jeans down over his ass and grabbed, Keith trembled a little. A smile interrupted the kiss, and Lance nipped on Keith’s lower lip. Now Keith’s heart was pounding, and he licked into Lance’s mouth. He moaned softly in response to Keith’s tongue pressing against his. The care he put into his touch made Lance cling to him tightly and wrap his legs around Keith’s waist. It took zero seconds for pale hands to slid over slender cinnamon legs.

“You’re so sexy,” Keith muttered as he kissed over his lover’s neck. Lance nudged his hips up, and bit his lip when he felt the growing bulge in Keith’s jeans. “So fucking sexy.”

“Watch your language, church boy. Don’t wanna end up in hell, do you?” Lance teased as he tried to pull off more of Keith’s pants. He chuckled and nipped up his neck.

“As long as you’re there, I don’t think I’d mind it,” he whispered and then started to bite and suck on his ear lobe. Lance groaned in frustration when he couldn’t get his jeans past his knees.

“Babe, please,” he begged. Keith finally wiggled back enough to finish taking them off. When he settled back down between soft silky legs, Lance touched all over his chest and his arms.

“Please what?” Keith teased. Before Lance could answer he slowly dragged his hips up and then back down. He let his head flop down on the mattress as Keith tortured him.

“You’re some kind of sex demon. I don’t remember teaching you these dirty tricks,” Lance panted. Keith smirked.

“I like to get creative,” he hummed and continued rubbing their crotches together.

“I can…see that,” Lance’s breath hitched when Keith wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed him for him.

“I’ve been thinking about you every night,” Keith whispered. Lance bit his lip hard.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…last night some girl wanted to fool around with me. She thought I was a virgin,” he said and ceased his movements. Lance whimpered slightly.

“Keith…”

“Said she always wanted to fool around with a Mormon boy,” he said. Lance knitted his brows.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” He asked. Keith rolled his eyes and turned to grab the lube from the nightstand.

“No. You just get jealous easily,” Keith replied. Lance frowned and allowed Keith to start slipping off his underwear.

“Well…I’d get jealous less often if I was actually your boyfriend,” he pointed out. Keith stopped just as he tugged the elastic over his hip bones and frowned back. Lance was bright red. Partly because of what they had been doing, but also because he was clearly embarrassed he said anything.

“Lance, we’ve-“

“Talked about this? Yeah, like once the first time you came over,” he sassed refusing to look at him.

“Not much has changed since then,” Keith told him. Lance pressed his lips into a thin line and held himself up on his elbows.

“Really? Because it feels like _a lot_  has changed since then,” he said. Keith furrowed his brows in thought.

“I mean…my parents are still paying for my tuition. I had to leave my phone in my dorm because they track me on it…it’s the same,” Keith reminded him.

“You don’t have to tell them. Just like you don’t tell them you’ve been seeing me the past _seven_  months.”

 

Has it really been that long?

 

“Yeah…but you know how I feel about you. I didn’t think you cared about that label so much,” Keith said. Lance finally looked up at him.

“Really? Because I made it really obvious I cared our first time.” Keith blinked. That was what their first fight was about.

“Yeah…but…”

“Keith, are you having sex with other people?” Lance asked bluntly. Keith frowned very seriously and leaned closer to Lance.

“No, of course not. Why would I be having sex with other people? That’s not safe,” he said.

“So, you’re only having sex with me because it’s safe?” He asked. Keith shook his head.

“That’s not it either. I…I worded that wrong. I’m sorry.”

“You’re right. It’s safer to stay with one partner…”

“But, there’s so much more to why I only have sex with _you_ , Lance,” Keith assured him.

“It’s so much easier just to call me your boyfriend,” Lance murmured. It was silent between them, and Lance lowered himself down to the mattress again.

“Sorry I ruined the mood. I guess all you want is a fuck buddy.”

“Lance-“

“Because if you don’t want to be my boyfriend that’s totally fine, but I don’t think I’m up for something like this.”

“ _Lance-_ “

“You can still stay here until Monday, but like let’s not do anything like this any-“

“I love you, you fucking asshole!” Keith blurted. Lance sat up straight.

“What?” He asked. Keith was bright red and he buried his face in his hands.

“I…I-I’m in love with you, okay?” He repeated. “I…” he let down his hands and looked down. “I don’t know how to go about this. All I know is that I love just visiting you, and this summer was _amazing_. I’ve never been so attracted and so _into_ someone before, like I am to you, and it’s killing me because I’ve never had a boyfriend before and it’s kinda freaking me out,” he explained. Lance blinked at him.

“You…you said…you love me?” He asked. Keith forced himself to look up at least once, and then he looked away again.

“ _In_  love with you…or something like that,” he muttered.

“Keith…”

“You’re all that I think about…” he whispered. “That girl I mentioned earlier…the stuff she said was so familiar to what you say. She said she thought it was cute that I was a virgin and how she always fantasized about taking the lead and ‘helping a boy become a man’. It was so uninteresting when she said it, and she was drinking. I hated the whole interaction, but if it had been you…” he trailed off. “God, I wouldn’t even care if you were drinking.”

“Oh, Keith…” Lance moved closer.

“How do I do this? How do I be your boyfriend? I just wanna make you happy,” Keith confessed. Lance immediately engulfed him in a hug, and cradled Keith’s head against his chest.

“I love you too, baby. I love when you visit me and spend the weekend with me. I love how you look at me, and how you care about me. I love you so much,” He blubbered.

“Are you crying?” Keith asked.

“Yes! Because you’re a sappy asshole, and I’ve been in love with you probably ever since I first heard you speak over the fucking phone,” he cried hysterically. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re adorable.”

“Why? Because I’m crying?” Lance grumbled. Keith pulled back and smiled at Lance’s tear stained face.

“No. Because you’re perfect,” he hummed and then leaned in.

     Lance accepted his kiss, and held him tight. They were barely two kisses in when Keith started removing Lance’s boxer briefs again. The favor was returned, and soon they were both naked and back to their previous position. Lance rocked against Keith’s hip, and Keith was encouraging the movement. He then slipped his fingers over Lance’s cock, and watched the skinny young man arch into his touch. It was flat against his abs, and Keith gently ran the backs of his knuckles against the velvety skin.

“Keith…fuck…”

“You look so good,” Keith breathed. Lance pouted at him and writhed.

“Touch me more, goddammit,” He demanded. Keith bit his lip and let his hand wander down until he was rubbing between his cheeks. Lance shivered. “Hey, use the lube, asshole,” he snarked. Keith grabbed the bottle and smiled down at his lover.

“Always prepared,” Keith cooed. Lance was still pouting as Keith covered his fingers. When he ducked back between his legs, Lance wasn’t prepared for the intrusion right away. He grasped on to the sheets and nearly inhaled his lungs.

“Shit, your fingers,” he gasped.

“Hopefully not on them,” Keith teased. Lance ignored him and instead ground his hips against the pale digit.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he groaned. “I’m so glad we’re gonna finally have fucking sex again, I’d go crazy if you were here and didn’t fuck my brains out again,” he continued.

“Yeah?”

“God, I go fucking nuts without you. No matter how fucking thick or big I order the dildo it’s nothing like you,” he rambled. Keith added another finger and started to drag his hips against the mattress. “Fuck! Hah! You fuck me so fucking good, I can’t get off the same without you. It’s so unsatisfying without you, baby. Holy-“ he stopped talking and his jaw dropped as Keith added another.

“God, you’re so _fucking_  sexy,” Keith growled.

“Fuck me…fuck me fuck me fuck me! Fuck me now, baby, I fucking need it,” Lance begged. Keith curled his fingers, like Lance taught him too so many months ago, and watched his boyfriend dissolve underneath him. 

     A broken moan thinned out from his throat, and Lance’s body jerked and twitched as Keith massaged the spot inside him. He choked on another sound and pressed his lips together as another frustrated groan was squeezed out of him. His body was trembling, and he had no control over how it was reacting. Keith pressed harder and moved his fingers faster, only to suddenly pull out. Lance blinked up at him, sweaty and breathing heavy. Keith was in a similar condition and didn’t even bother to turn around and look for a condom.

     Instead he man-handled Lance’s legs, and pulled him closer. Suddenly, his thighs were pressed against his chest, and his ankles were hooked over Keith’s shoulders. Those strong hands of his were running up and down Lance’s legs before they settled near his ass. Keith rubbed his dick against the cleft of Lance’s ass. The tan young man instantly started to run his mouth again. He would be shouting about how bad he wanted Keith inside him if he wasn’t so out of breath. Finally Keith grabbed his cock and guided it inside the blubbering mess beneath him that he now wanted to call his boyfriend.

“Fuck!” He cried softly. Keith’s heart swelled at the absolutely love struck expression on Lance’s face.

“Mm…baby,” he reached for Keith’s hand. He took it, and pushed the rest of the way in with their fingers interlocked. “Holy shit, baby…baby.”

“I love you,” Keith huffed and rolled his hips. Lance moaned and squeezed his hand.

“I love you too…so much!” He sighed.

“Every night. I thought about you…” Keith started. He moved his hips and gently thrusted into Lance.

“Shit…”

“Thought about your legs…god, your voice…” he trailed off into heavy breathing. “I lost count of how many times I fucked my fist wishing it was you,” Keith groaned. Lance whimpered and tried to roll his hips back. With his legs around Keith’s shoulders, it was slightly difficult.

“Faster…c’mon, baby, faster,” he pleaded.

“I wanna fuck you _hard_ in my dorm…” He continued. “Everyone thinks I’m an innocent Mormon boy…” Lance actually laughed at that, but it quickly broke down into a moan. “If they heard about what I do to you, I don’t think they’d believe it.”

“Keith!” He got carried away with his fantasy, and was pounding into Lance at that point. His hands touched all up and down Lance’s legs as he babbled on.

“I-ha…I wanna show you off. Tell everyone…h-how sweet you are, and how we’re in love…” he shivered and then unconsciously sped up. “And then I wanna fuck you into my sheets. Make you fucking scream and force them all to hear it. Make them hear how you beg for it, and hear how desperate you sound when you do.”

“You’re a kinky ass Mormon,” Lance breathed.

“I blame you…I’m so crazy about you, and it’s all your fault,” he accused. Lance was about to reply when he was overwhelmed with the heat building up in his lower abdomen.

“Shit…” he gasped.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…I-I…” before he could finish his sentence he was engulfed by the pleasure. His body tensed up and he arched up as he spilled between his legs. Keith grunted at the sight and sped up once more before joining him.

     Keith let Lance’s legs fall, and then collapsed between them. Lance’s tiny college dorm room was now filled with heavy breathing instead of moaning and dirty talk nonsense. The two of them caught their breath together, and Keith was quick to pull back and clean up the mess on Lance’s stomach.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have to shower and scrap cum out of my ass now,” he sighed.

“I can help you with that,” Keith said with a smirk. Lance bit his lip in a flirtatious way.

“Yeah?” The pale man crawled between limp legs and kissed him.

“I’d be happy to.”

“Okay, but we literally just had sex. Are you really offering to shove your fingers up my ass again in a _helpful_ way?” He asked. Keith’s smirk stretched into a grin.

“Maybe…” he murmured and then kissed him again. Lance accepted his lips and then signed.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he mumbled. Keith laughed.

“I’ll go turn on the water.”

 

* * *

 

“Uh-huh…Yeah, I totally get what you’re saying…it really is unfair…I’m so sorry, sweetheart…” Lance made a kill me face at Keith as he continued his phone call. Keith giggled quietly and continued stroking his boyfriend’s legs.

“Yeah, no it’s totally normal to have a foot fetish…yeah it’s actually more common than you think…my feet?” He lifted his foot closest to Keith. The dark haired boy grinned and kissed his ankle. Lance grinned back. 

“They’re perfect…” Keith murmured.

“They’re perfect,” Lance repeated. Keith continued to kiss up his calf as he listened to his client.

“My skin is…”

“Soft,” Keith mumbled against his knee.

“Soft,” Lance echoed. “And my toes are…”

“Adorable,” Keith told him and moved between his long legs.

“Absolutely adorable,” Lance bit his smile as Keith continued to kiss up his thigh. “Yeah, I keep my toenails trimmed…I get them done at a salon when I have the money…eh, I can do it myself. It’s not hard…are they-oh!” Lance softly exclaimed when Keith licked him through his boxers.

“Yeah…Yeah, they’re very flexible…” his voice was noticeably more breathy, but the old man on the other line was brutally beating his own meat anyways. If anything it would get him off faster and to hang up quicker. Keith sucked on his head through the fabric.

“Oh _yeah!_ ” He said through clenched teeth. “I could definitely give a good fucking foot job,” he groaned. Keith’s arms hooked under Lance’s legs, and he squeezed his ass.

“Mmm…Sorry, Honey…I…I only do shit over the phone…” he softly mouthed the work “fuck” as Keith pulled apart his cheeks. “O-Okay…thanks for calling…have a…” the old man had already hung up, and Lance let his phone fall onto the bed and instantly dug his fingers in Keith’s hair.

“You’re a fucking demon,” he panted. Keith grinned, slobber all over his lips and chin.

“You’re an angel.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ll come visit me next weekend, right?” Keith asked. Lance smiled.

“I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my weekend,” he whispered cupping Keith’s face. The pale young man stared back at his lover, and then looked down at his lips. Lance chuckled and kissed him

Shortly and sweetly. “I’ll be on the train after I get out of class on Friday. I should be at your campus by eight,” Lance assured him.

“That’s so far away,” Keith mumbled.

“Today’s Monday. Only like four more days, baby,” he said. Keith was still pouting. “It’s better than two weeks,” he reminded him. Finally, Keith sighed and nodded.

“That’s true.”

     They both looked down the tracks as the train horn filled their ears. Keith only clung onto Lance tighter, and they watched the train slowly approach them. Lance gave Keith a peck on the cheek to get his attention, and then kissed him on the lips. The kiss ended much too soon, like their weekend, and Keith leaned in for another one. Lance accepted it, and then pulled back, firmly holding Keith apart from him.

“C’mon, you have a night class in like six hours,” Lance reminded him.

“It’s a three hours train ride. I can wait for the next one,” Keith argued as the train stopped in front of them.

“No, baby. You have homework,” Lance reminded him. Keith frowned as the doors opened. Lance pushed him towards the train, and he reluctantly got on. “Text me once you get to your dorm,” he said.

Keith nodded and said, “I love you.”

Lance smiled.

“I love you too.”

 

Then the doors closed.

 

* * *

 

Lance: _I love you baby! Only four more days!!_

Message: _can’t wait <3_

Send.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Insta: @lynnart1998  
> Tumblr: fryingpansscrap.tumblr.con


End file.
